ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Can of Worms
"Pythor sends his regards." - Skalidor to Cole and Zane. Can of Worms is the fifth episode in the second season of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot The episode starts with Lloyd tricking the ninja into thinking each did something agitating to the other, Kai's score was beaten and Kai blamed Cole, Cole's Violet Berry Soup tasting bad and Cole blamed Jay, Jay's training robot malfunctioning and Jay blamed Zane, and Zane and Kai's suits get mixed in the wash, resulting in a pink ninja suit. While fighting among each other, they found out it was Lloyd and Cole calls dibs on hitting him first, but Sensei Wu reveals that he put Lloyd up to that to teach the ninja about the destructive power of rumors. This makes the ninja annoyed at the lesson, where Sensei admits that he "misplaced his lesson book", and Kai notices Lloyd holding the lesson book behind his back while trying to look innocent. Meanwhile, Nya discovers the location of the Constrictai and Venomari tombs, so Jay and Kai take on the Venomari while Cole and Zane take on the Constrictai in an attempt to stop Pythor from uniting the Serpentine. Cole and Zane are apprehended by Skalidor, but use the Sacred Flute to defeat him and escape. Kai becomes intoxicated by Venomari venom and Cole and Zane come to help but are trapped by Pythor. Before facing their demise, they are rescued by a mysterious samurai known as Samurai X. The ninja later share this story with Sensei Wu aboard Destiny's Bounty, so Wu tells them to travel to Ninjago City to stop the Serpentine from uniting. The ninja use the power of rumors to their advantage there, but are spotted by Skales. They escape on Zane's Snow Mobile while being pursued by Pythor and Skales. Back aboard Destiny's Bounty, Cole states the mission as a sucess and Lloyd makes Zane's ninja suit white again, and gives Cole a can of nuts to apologize, but Cole thinks it's full of snakes, so he rejects the offer. He then goes to the fridge, but when he opens it, rubber snakes pop out, and everyone laughs. Cast *Kai - Vincent Tong *Mailman - Vincent Tong *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Zane - Brent Miller *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Pythore P. Chumsworth - Michael Dobson *Skales - Ian James Corlett *Acidicus - Paul Dobson *Skalidor - Michael Dobson *Samurai X - Kelly Metzger *Chokun - Michael Dobson *Fang Suei - Michael Adamthwaite Trivia *The name of this episode is given because with the scenerio of the Serpentine being released, Sensei commonly calls it a "Can of Worms." *At the end of the episode, Cole accidentally opens a refrigerator full of rubber snakes. This is a reference to the episode, hence the name: "Can of Worms." *This episode releases both the Constrictai, and the Venomari. Gallery ZanePinky.png|Zane as the pink ninja. ZaneColeLook.jpg SerpentineGathering.jpg Violet berry soup.png Cole ep.5.png Zane ep.5.png ep.5 1.png|"Look whose you calling pathetic, pinky." cole and zane toxic swamp.png|"Anyone order a little kick butt-but-but-but...." Lasha ep.5.png Pink spinjitsu ep.5.png|Zane using pink spinjitzu. ep.5 end.png Kendo Jay in Can of Worms.png|Kendo Jay Samurai X in Can of Worms.png|Samurai X Acidicus in Can of Worms.png Spitta_with_other_spittas.png 185px-Skalidor_3.jpg|"Pythor sends his reguards" Spitta is Spitting ep.5.png Kai lime eyes ep.5.png|"Look! Its the magic rope!" 185px-Venomari_General_(3).png 185px-Lizaru1.png 140px-Venomari_Snake.png Cole_and_Flute.png Constrictai_and_Venomari.png Constrictai_Grip.png city1 ep.5.png city2 ep.5.png city3 ep.5.png city4.png 181px-ImagesCA56M00Z.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Rise of the Snakes episodes Category:2012 Category:Ninjago Category:TV Show Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes